


Отправляйся в путь

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Song Lyrics, Surprise Kissing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роза остается на Земле, пока Доктор задерживается на планете, куда людей не пускают, на день дольше. Роза отправляется в старый парк — напомнить себе обо всем, от чего отказалась ради Доктора, но встречает там человека в странной шляпе, который играет на блок-флейте «Отправляйся в путь».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отправляйся в путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Siúil A Rúin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168888) by [Vampiyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiyaa/pseuds/Vampiyaa). 



> Песня "Siúil A Rúin" ("Отправляйся в путь") - одна из наиболее известных ирландских народных песен и наиболее часто исполняемая. Перевод и версификация стихов — Кот Аморфный, беты - Хетта, void_tramp.

Доктор частенько бывал на планетах, где людям появляться строжайше воспрещалось — или просто невозможно было находиться; чаще всего он направлялся туда за деталями для ТАРДИС или за какими-то временно-шременными заморочками. В каждое такое путешествие Роза или пряталась в ТАРДИС, или, как предлагал Доктор, возвращалась домой, в Пауэлл Эстейтс, погостить у матери. Чаще всего Роза выбирала второе, и этот раз не стал исключением; так что когда Доктор заявил, что собирается на Трелурию, где любого человека немедленно расстреливают, она любезно приняла его предложение вернуться домой. Не только потому, что соскучилась по маме; у нее еще скопилась целая гора стирки, а еще до странного хотелось отведать маминой стряпни — что было действительно необычно, ведь у Джеки с трудом получался даже пирог с мясом, и тот — как там говорил Доктор? — по вкусу был, «как пуканье сливина».

Сейчас, когда с ними путешествовал капитан Джек Харкнесс, им часто приходилось заблаговременно отклоняться от курса: тот вечно просил заглянуть на какую-нибудь планету удовольствий, потому что «на этом корабле невыносимый юст!». На этот раз, однако, Джек доводил до конца какую-то грандиозную аферу, — чтобы все-таки заставить Доктора ревновать и чтобы они «побыстрее сделали это», — так что Джек остался проводить Розу до двери.

Притащив на буксире трансмерную сумку, Роза устроилась на откидном сиденье, пока Доктор, дурашливо улыбаясь, наматывал круги вокруг консоли, вводил координаты и тянул рычаги. ТАРДИС приземлилась с таким грохотом, что Роза едва не вскрикнула от нахлынувшего ужаса.

— Ну вот, мы на месте, — весело сказал Доктор, уселся на консоль и, разглядывая Розу, скрестил руки на груди. — Пауэлл Эстейтс.

— Не хочешь заглянуть и поздороваться? — спросила Роза, закидывая сумку на плечо.

— Ни в коем случае. — Он расплылся в улыбке, глядя на нее снизу вверх. — Я вернусь завтра рано утром, ага? Побудешь немного с мамой.

— Пасиб, — улыбнулась Роза и показала ему кончик языка.

— Пока, Рози, — сказал Джек, сгреб ее в объятия и довольно долго не выпускал — достаточно, чтобы разозлить Доктора. — Увидимся через неделю.

— Я не останусь тут на неделю, — нахмурилась Роза.

— Зато останусь я, — подмигнул Джек, и она поморщилась. — Отправляюсь на Алтувию. Тамошние жители о-о-очень изобретательны — и открыты — в сексуальном смысле. У них даже есть места, куда любой может забежать и перепихнуться с кем угодно — называются «кошачьи уголки».

— Фу, — счастливым голосом ответила Роза, сбежала с лестницы и направилась к выходу. — Увидимся через день, мальчики. И никаких сувениров, Джек, мне правда не надо, — добавила она, и тот тут же состроил невинную мину и захлопал ресницами.

Роза усмехнулась, выскочила из ТАРДИС и направилась в сторону маминой квартиры, стараясь не обращать внимания на уже привычное липко-влажное чувство страха, возникавшее каждый раз при звуках дематериализации. Это было неразумно, конечно, но каждый раз, когда ее высаживали возле Пауэлл Эстейт, Роза задавалась вопросом: а что, если Доктор не вернется за ней? С тех пор как он ужасно просчитался, вернув ее домой спустя двенадцать месяцев, а не часов, Роза размышляла: может ли случиться, что однажды, возвращаясь, он случайно промахнется гораздо больше, чем на двенадцать месяцев? Например, на двенадцать лет? Или просто бросит ее здесь.

Отогнав эти мысли прочь, Роза пошагала к квартире Джеки — сделать ей сюрприз.

*

День прошел как обычно. Джеки взвизгнула от радости, увидев в дверях дочь — по обыкновению нагруженную кипой белья (на одной из рубашек до сих пор осталось пятно жижи с тех пор, как им пришлось удирать от бесформенных, похожих на опарышей существ на покрытой слизью планете Пликсидам); миссис Прентис посвятила Розу во все местные новости (соседка, кажется, была беременна двенадцатым); потом они с мамой отправились по магазинам и есть картошку в местной забегаловке. Роза поделилась свежими анекдотами, услышанными в пути, в том числе весьма уморительными колкостями капитана Джека, и мама по полу от смеха каталась после истории об андрозианском воте и скалке. Потом они поужинали перед телевизором — фильм выбирала Джеки, — и спать отправились поздно.

Проснувшись пораньше, чтобы не проспать появление Доктора, Роза позавтракала с Джеки — которая теперь, когда дочь снова собиралась сбежать от нее, развлекалась ворчливыми обзывалками про «Ушастого в кожанке». Сердиться Роза начала, когда шесть утра превратились в одиннадцать — слишком поздно для «рано».

Потом наступило три, и Роза забеспокоилась. Выстиранная одежда была давно сложена в рюкзак, который уже девять часов лежал на диване. Джеки удалось уговорить ее пообедать, и она пыталась успокоить Розу, что Доктор, наверное, просто опоздал.

Роза ждала до поздней ночи, даже вышла на балкон, чтобы сквозь шум машин расслышать чарующий звук ротора ТАРДИС, но единственное, что ей удалось услышать — рев гудков и переругивающихся соседей сверху. Она легла спать пораньше, и ей хотелось то ли плакать, то ли злиться. Ух и наваляет она Доктору, когда тот вернется!

А если нет? Если это действительно навсегда?

Это глупо, сказала себе Роза. Она нужна Доктору. Она это отлично знала. Доктор был одинок. Ну, фактически с ним был Джек, но Роза была почти уверена, что ему не хотелось бы путешествовать в компании этого повесы, особенно — повесы, который имел привычку заигрывать с ним, не обращая внимания на протесты.

Утром Роза вскочила, надеясь, что ТАРДИС уже припарковалась в гостиной, но ничего не обнаружила — не считая повтора «Улицы Коронации» по телевизору и Джеки, глядевшей на нее с сочувствием.

— Тому китайскому ресторанчику в центре нужны люди, Роза, — сказала Джеки за чаем, яичницей и копченой селедкой, в которой ковырялась Роза. — Как насчет них, а?

— Мам, он вернется, — отрезала Роза, зная, что сливает злость на мать и не особенно переживает из-за этого. — Увидишь. Ты знаешь, какой он. Наша неделя может быть для него парой минут.

— Или двенадцать часов для него — двенадцать месяцев для нас, — пробормотала Джеки, не обращая внимания на сердитый взгляд Розы. — Надо было тебе влюбиться в того очаровательного капитана, а не в пришельца, который боится ответственности.

Позавтракав, Роза поставила чашку в раковину и сгребла со стула куртку.

— Пойду-ка прогуляюсь.

Джеки моргнула.

— А если Ушастый вернется?

— Скажешь, что я в старом парке, — пробормотала Роза, открывая дверь. — И заставь его подождать, не говори сразу!

Роза шла сквозь утреннюю лондонскую толпу, спрятав руки в карманах, и направлялась прямо к парку, в котором играла в детстве. Все осталось таким, как она помнила: ржавые качели на цепях, которые всегда впивались в руки, когда на них катались; сломанная горка, на которой никто не играл, потому что не хотели поцарапать задницу; беговая дорожка, заваленная ящиками со стружкой; ива, под которой Роза впервые поцеловалась, и разрисованная скамейка, на которой они с друзьями зависали после школы. Она оставила защищенную, привычную жизнь ради непредсказуемого и слегка ненормального пришельца, из-за которого ей каждый день грозила опасность. С чьей-нибудь чужой точки зрения это звучало ужасно, но Роза не променяла бы это ни на что другое. Тяжело вздохнув, она упала на скамейку рядом с пожилого вида чувачком, вертевшим в пальцах блок-флейту.

Может, мама была права? Может, стоило влюбиться в Джека Харкнесса вместо Доктора? Гораздо меньше шансов на разбитое сердце — хотя теперь, зная о взглядах Джека на моногамию, она не была так в этом уверена. По крайней мере, Джек был бы ей признателен и не вел бы себя как унылая ревнивая жопа, когда Роза смотрит на других мужчин, — только чтобы потом, наедине, прятаться под консолью, изображая асексуала.

Роза запаниковала. Может, Доктор догадался, что она влюбилась в него, и спровадил подальше, чтобы она не таскалась за ним хвостиком? А может, решил, что ему не нужны на борту «глупые обезьянки»? Или…

Роза слегка подпрыгнула, когда рядом зазвучал высокий, нежный голос блок-флейты. Мелодия успокоила Розу, и она немного расслабилась — даже улыбнулась, когда узнала песню: «Отправляйся в путь». Роза повернулась к музыканту, глядя, как тот играет начало, а он встретил ее взгляд и смешно дернул бровями в ответ — так, что Роза рассмеялась. Когда музыкант начал куплет, Роза открыла рот и запела, слегка его изумив.

Травой зелёный холм зарос.  
За скрипом мельничных колёс  
Моих не будет слышно слёз.  
Лишь бы обошла тебя беда!

Отправляйся в путь,  
Тих и ровен будет пусть.  
Мне тоска сжимает грудь —  
Лишь бы обошла тебя беда.

Роза не пела уже почти три года — после Джимми Стоуна. Он был «музыкантом» и изредка позволял ей петь в группе — на самом деле, у нее был вполне хороший голос, — но с тех пор как Роза попала в больницу, после того как пьяный Джимми избил ее, она поклялась себе больше никогда не петь. Продолжая напевать, Роза искоса смотрела на старика, сидевшего рядом с ней. Сорок пять — шестьдесят, на первый взгляд. Черные как смоль волосы, стрижка под «Битлз», прикрытая дурацкой шляпой-цилиндром, проникновенные голубые глаза и пожилое лицо в морщинах. Ничего особенного, на самом деле, так почему из-за него Роза ни с того ни с сего нарушила обещание, которое дала себе три года назад?

Пусть проклянёт меня родня,  
Из дома выгонят, браня, —  
Не нужно хлеба и огня:  
Лишь бы обошла тебя беда.

Отправляйся в путь,  
Тих и ровен будет пусть.  
Мне тоска сжимает грудь —  
Лишь бы обошла тебя беда.

Размять старые певческие мышцы было приятно — неважно почему. Лишь бы только Доктор ее не слышал! Меньше всего Розе хотелось, чтобы он узнал о дурацких ошибках, которые она наделала в шестнадцать. Он и так считал ее глупой обезьянкой — не стоило усиливать это впечатление.

За счастьем в дальнюю страну  
Ушёл мой милый на войну.  
Как мне тебя теперь вернуть?  
Лишь бы обошла тебя беда!

Отправляйся в путь,  
Тих и ровен будет пусть.  
Мне тоска сжимает грудь —  
Лишь бы обошла тебя беда.

Заканчивая петь последний куплет, Роза почти фыркнула. Ее милый ушел, но не в далекую страну и не на войну. Но как, действительно, его вернуть? Возможно, он и правда когда-нибудь вернется. И если да, то Роза готова была врезать ему в лучшем стиле Джеки Тайлер, а потом объявить бойкот на весь день.

Стихли последние ноты, музыкант опустил блок-флейту и заговорил.

— Ну, давай.

Роза моргнула в ответ на его пытливый взгляд.

— Простите, что?

— Рассказывай, из-за чего ты расстроена.

— С чего вы взяли, что я расстроена?

— Милая девушка, одна в старом полузаброшенном парке, — улыбнулся мужчина, — распевает песни с одиноким стариком.

Роза улыбнулась в ответ и, прикусив губу, опустила голову.

— Долгая история.

— Уверяю, у меня уйма времени.

— Ну ладно, но это о девчачьем, — предупредила она.

Он скорчил рожицу.

— Проблема с парнем?

Роза пожала плечами.

— Типа того. Знаете, я живу с двумя парнями.

Мужчина довольно мило изумился, почти выронив флейту в грязь.

— Живешь с ними? О, моя легкомысленная тетя!

Роза едва удержалась, чтобы не захихикать над этим дурацким возгласом.

— Ну да, мы вместе путешествуем.

— Куда?

Роза просияла, мечтательно зажмурилась, и воспоминания обо всех фантастических вещах, которые она повидала за последние полтора года, яркой вспышкой пронеслись перед ее глазами.

— О, куда угодно! Я видела самые прекрасные вещи на свете, и все из-за него.

Мужчина слегка сощурил глаза, но кивнул, предлагая продолжить рассказ.

— Ну, в общем, так. Два парня. Один — красавец хоть куда, яркий, совершенно очаровательный, без конца строит глазки и подкатывает ко мне — показывает, что я ему нравлюсь. Другой — потрясающий, гениальный, взял меня с собой, чтобы показать всю вселенную, ухаживает на все сто, ревнует как черт, достаточно мне просто заговорить с другим парнем — и как только мы остаемся наедине, превращается в какого-то монаха.

Роза на секунду прервалась, пока пожилой музыкант переваривал сказанное.

— Как их зовут?

— Первого — Джек Харкнесс, — сказала она. — Второго — Доктор.

Ее собеседник шумно выдохнул, но Роза пропустила это мимо ушей и добавила:

— Странное имя, знаю, но такой уж он. — Она вдруг заметила, что он изумленно пялится на нее, и на этот раз его флейта на самом деле лежала на грязной земле. — Эм, у вас упала…

— Ох, да! — проревел он, нагнулся за флейтой и тут же уронил шляпу. Мужчина так прелестно растерялся — отряхнул шляпу и нахлобучил ее обратно на голову, одновременно пытаясь сунуть флейту в карман, что Роза захихикала. — Н-ну, и кого бы ты предпочла выбрать? — спросил мужчина неожиданно хриплым и сдержанным голосом.

Роза пожала плечами и начала теребить сережку.

— Без понятия. Не думаю, что это еще имеет смысл.

— Почему?

Казалось, его волнение, как мячик, ударилось о землю, отпрыгнуло прямо к Розе — и она опустила голову.

— Доктор собирался забрать меня вчера утром. Но его до сих пор нет. Или он просто опоздал — и я не стану на него наезжать, он отвратно водит, — или совсем не вернется.

Оскорбленному взгляду, который промелькнул на его лице, Роза не придала значения.

— Не сомневаюсь, что он вернется. Особенно за тобой.

Она опустила голову ниже, пряча пылающее лицо за каскадом крашеных светлых волос.

— Спасибо. — Она бросила теребить сережку. — Кажется, я ужасно туплю. Хочу сказать, у него ведь никого нет, кроме меня и Джека. Он потерял буквально все.

— О? — послышался смущенный ответ.

Роза кивнула и печально нахмурилась, думая о своем потерянном пришельце.

— Он потерял дом, семью… была война, ага? И он всех своих уничтожил. А сам почти погиб. — Она фыркнула. — Он раньше был… ну… не знаю. Грубым, злым. Безжалостным. Не хочу хвалиться, но мне кажется, я смогла немного помочь. Ему сейчас лучше.

Мужчина уставился на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, полными изумления и ужаса. Он несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, а потом прокашлялся и дрожащим голосом произнес:

— Кажется… ты — это все, что у него есть.

Роза дернула плечами и задумчиво прикусила губу.

— Ну, не считая его прекрасного корабля. — Поняв, что только что почти рассказала о ТАРДИС, она поспешила исправиться. — Однажды я слышала, как ему приснился кошмар. Это было перед тем, как мы взяли Джека. Когда я его разбудила, он… — Роза глубоко вздохнула, и слезинки предательски выступили в уголках ее глаз. — Он сказал, ему приснилось, что я его бросила. Бледный, дрожащий — таким он был. Будто готов расплакаться.

Повисла короткая пауза, а потом мужчина мягко сказал:

— Ты в него влюблена.

— Ага, — вздохнула Роза. — И, уверена, без всякой взаимности.

— С чего это ты взяла? — почти возмущенно спросил незнакомец.

— По сравнению с ним я просто глупая девчонка-троечница из бедного райончика, — пробормотала Роза, и остатки хорошего настроения развеялись из-за этих слов как дым. — И, как я уже говорила, он все время притворяется асексуалом, если только я не говорю с другим парнем. — Она вздохнула, снова чувствуя себя отвратительно. — Наверное, стоило бы выбрать Джека.

— Собираешься выбрать красавчика?! — почти выкрикнул он, побледнев.

От его возгласа настроение неожиданно улучшилось, и Роза моментально захихикала.

— Вы говорите точно так же, как он! — Она вытерла глаза. — Поверьте, это не из-за внешности. Тем более что я считаю Доктора красивым, — добавила Роза, смущенно глядя в сторону.

Он расплылся в идиотской улыбке.

— Правда?

— Ага. У меня на телефоне есть его фотка, сейчас покажу.

Роза сунула руку в карман и вытащила свой древний супертелефон. Она перелистала несколько фотографий, пока не нашла по-настоящему искреннюю — где она и Доктор были на Целмизии, планете, на которой цветы расцветают только один раз за все лето. Роза протянула телефон мужчине, а тот уставился на снимок, сузив глаза. На фото они с Доктором полушутя обнимались, пока Джек их снимал, и Роза вся сияла от счастья, держа Доктора за руку, а тот смотрел на нее, словно на что-то совершенно потрясающее.

Мужчина наклонил голову.

— Неплохо. Могло быть и хуже. О Господи, ну и уши!

Роза хихикнула — этот странный старичок снова говорил точь-в-точь как Доктор, когда тот подшучивал над собственной внешностью.

— Вам следует знать, что мне нравятся эти уши.

Услышав это, он просиял и вернул ей телефон.

— Схвати его в охапку и поцелуй изо всех сил!

Роза фыркнула.

— Чего?

— Когда он вернется, — обрадованно пояснил мужчина, — удиви его неожиданным и крепким поцелуем.

Роза открыла рот, чтобы сказать: уже сотню сотен раз она думала это сделать — и по собственной воле, и даже с подачи Джека — но страх того, что Доктор возненавидит ее за это и выкинет прочь из ТАРДИС, всегда останавливал ее. Вместо этого Роза ссутулилась и тихо сказала:

— Не могу. А вдруг он меня ненавидит и вышвырнет из ТАР… В смысле, бросит меня за это?

— Выслушай меня, юная леди, — почти сурово сказал он. — Судя по тому, как ты о нем говорила, и по фото, нет никаких сомнений, что он любит тебя точно так же. Кроме того, он не должен бросить тебя из-за такой глупости, как нежелательный поцелуй. И не то чтобы нежелательный… — фыркнул он и, усмехаясь, бросил взгляд на фото. — И что за жизнь без риска?

Роза заглянула в мобильный, а потом поймала вполне ожидаемый взгляд незнакомца, чувствуя, как воздушный шарик надежды разрастается в груди. Она уверила себя, что Доктор вовсе не безжалостный. Если он разозлится, то, по крайней мере, не заставит ее уйти, как Адама. Ведь она не использовала науку будущего, чтобы обеспечить себе хорошую жизнь? Кроме того, это же просто поцелуй. Если Доктору не понравится, скорее всего, он просто сделает вид, будто ничего и не было.

Вскочив на ноги, Роза уверенно кивнула.

— Вы правы. Я это сделаю.

— Отлично! — сияя, выпалил незнакомец и посмотрел на нее с безграничным восторгом. — Обещаю, он это больше чем одобрит!

— Спасибо, — усмехнулась она, наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку. Его восторг тут же слетел, лицо потрясенно застыло; когда Роза отстранилась, он изо всех сил старался не выглядеть разинувшим рот идиотом. — Найдите кого-нибудь тоже, ага?

Он добродушно усмехнулся, поблескивая глазами.

— Безусловно, найду. Обещаю.

Роза махнула рукой ему на прощанье, а потом глубоко вдохнула, собралась с силами и пошла прочь из парка, высоко подняв голову. Нужно было крепко поцеловать ее таймлорда.

*

Доктор смотрел вслед милой светловолосой девушке, провожая ее теплой улыбкой. Этот прекрасный золотой человечек когда-нибудь станет его спутницей и в итоге полюбит его. Не слишком-то он будет красив в том воплощении, которое она показала, и все-таки эта великолепная женщина действительно его любит. И считает красивым! Правда, весьма впечатляюще!

Затем он быстро привел себя в чувство. Видимо, грядет большая война, в которой он все потеряет. Сердца пронзило острой болью, когда он попытался представить, каким будет мир без Сьюзен, без его друзей и семьи на Галлифрее (черт, даже без его братца Бракса, этого чванливого мерзавца, будет грустно). Ну что ж, решил Доктор, по крайней мере, с ним рука об руку будет эта милая девушка, поддержит его и полюбит. А судя по тому, что она рассказала (и по его выражению лица на этом чертовом фото… Рассилон великий!), он явно разделял ее чувства. Жаль, но нужно было забыть об этом, чтобы не нарушать законов времени. Нужно будет сделать это, когда он вернется в ТАРДИС — а сейчас… хотелось бы увидеть лицо своего будущего воплощения, когда эта милая девушка крепко его поцелует!

Доктор вытащил блок-флейту из кармана и поднес к губам — только чтобы отшвырнуть в сторону, выплевывая грязь. Ах, да, он же случайно уронил ее раньше. Вытирая грязь, Доктор ожесточенно отплевывался от песчинок.

Тьфу!

*

Когда Роза свернула за угол и увидела, что в нескольких метрах от дома Джеки припарковалась ТАРДИС, ее сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. И тут же почти остановилось, когда угрюмый и взъерошенный Доктор выскочил ей навстречу, сунув руки глубоко в карманы и скорчив недовольную мину. Впрочем, она тут же исчезла, когда Доктор заметил Розу, и его лицо осветилось радостью.

— Роза! — воскликнул он и ускорил шаг, а та замерла на месте. — Я знаю, что опоздал на день, мне так стыдно, а твоя проклятая мать вечно выводит меня...

Не раздумывая, чтобы не струсить, Роза ухватила Доктора за его забавные уши, подтащила к себе и впилась ему в губы. Он задохнулся и приоткрыл рот — так, что Роза смогла скользнуть языком внутрь и пощекотать кончиком нёбо. Она не следила, что в тот момент делали его руки — может, он ими размахивал, словно пытался взлететь, а может, просто бессильно опустил их; но потом Доктор крепко обнял Розу и прижал к себе так отчаянно, что, если бы это было возможно, она еще сильнее полюбила его. Его губы стали вдруг мягкими, разжались, язык скользнул Розе в рот, и ее прошибло дрожью: он ответил на поцелуй! Он запустил пальцы ей в волосы, а другой рукой прижал к себе крепко, почти до боли. Роза не оставила его попытки без ответа и пощекотала кончиками пальцев коротко стриженные волосы Доктора (судя по сдавленному стону, ему понравилось), а другая ее рука скользнула в задний карман его джинсов — и теперь у Розы был безотказный повод пощупать его фантастическую задницу. Поцелуй был именно таким, каким она его и представляла, и в то же время совсем другим — слишком отчаянным для первого поцелуя, но одновременно абсолютно прекрасным и сильным, и у Розы подогнулись колени.

Доктор в конечном счете (и явно неохотно) отстранился, но не слишком далеко — их губы разделяла всего пара сантиметров.

— С че... — Он сглотнул, прежде чем продолжил, словно ему не хватало воздуха. — С чего вдруг?

— Не вдруг, а благодаря. Благодаря куче всего, — Роза запнулась, почти как до того Доктор. — Например, «Отправляйся в путь».

Продолжая обнимать ее, Доктор нахмурился, но когда открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, Роза тут же заткнула его, ущипнув за задницу; и единственное, что он смог сказать — немузыкальное «Ых!»

— И еще я тебя люблю, — добавила Роза, стараясь не ухмыляться слишком глупо.

Его лицо расплылось в самой счастливой улыбке, которую она когда-либо видела.

— О, Роза, — прошептал Доктор дрожащим, словно от подступивших слез, голосом, хотя и усмехался как придурок, — я тоже люблю тебя.

Он наклонился, поймал ее улыбающиеся губы своими и поцеловал так, что дух захватило.

— Если это наказание за то, что я опоздал, стоит опаздывать почаще, — ухмыляясь, добавил Доктор.

— На этот раз вы отделались легким испугом, мистер, но в следующий раз я напущу на вас свою маму, — предупредила его Роза и снова ущипнула за задницу.

Доктор вздрогнул и снова поцеловал ее — на этот раз медленно, не торопясь исследуя каждый изгиб ее губ. Роза задрожала, но в этот момент до ее ушей донесся звук знакомой мелодии. Она отстранилась от Доктора, хихикнув над его надутым видом, и вытянула шею, чтобы рассмотреть музыканта — и, к ее радости, это оказался тот самый старик из парка, который прошел мимо них, наигрывая на флейте «Отправляйся в путь» и смешно шевеля бровями. Роза хихикнула, вытащила руку из кармана и помахала ему, беззвучно прошептав «Спасибо!», когда тот помахал ей в ответ и пошагал прочь. Доктор проследил за ее взглядом и замер в растерянности, увидев музыканта.

— Пошли, — сказала Роза, сжала его ладонь и потянула в сторону ТАРДИС.

— Но Роза, этот человек, это же... — торопливо произнес Доктор.

— Ты уже забрал Джека? — перебила его она. Когда он покачал головой, Роза усмехнулась, дразнясь кончиком языка. — Хорошо. Давай оставим его там еще на пару-тройку часов, ага?

Наконец полностью переключившись на Розу, которая буквально преподнесла ему себя на блюдце с голубой каемочкой, Доктор усмехнулся ей в ответ.

— Фантастика!


End file.
